


Что в имени тебе моём?

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Name Changes, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы у тебя был не только порядковый номер, Пятый, дорогой?
Kudos: 17





	Что в имени тебе моём?

**Author's Note:**

> According to Netflix, Грейс дала детям несколько вариантов имен, популярных в их родных странах, чтобы они могли что-то выбрать.  
> Происхождение некоторых из Харгривзов очевидно, некоторых можно вычислить по имени, а для некоторых мне пришлось тянуть бумажку из шляпы.  
> Спонсором этого текста объявляется песня DJ Vasile группы Zdob si Zdub.

На тринадцатый День рождения каждый из них получил от Грейс открытку. В открытке не было ни пожеланий, ни наставлений: только десять разных имен в каждой. Мало у кого из детей была возможность выбрать собственное имя, но Харгривзам повезло немного больше.

— Отец будет по-прежнему называть вас по номерам, — улыбнулась Грейс. — А мы с Пого по именам. Согласны?

Грейс объясняла, что выбирала имена, которые отражали бы их происхождение. И которые были самыми популярными в 1989 году в их родной стране.

— Что за имя такое «Дагмар»? Звучит очень… загадочно и депрессивно. — Номер Четыре хохотнул, глядя на свою открытку. — Ларс звучит… очень просто. Я что, из Дании? Мам? — он сощурился и попытался прочитать следующее имя. — Торб… Троб… Торбрб…  
— Я помогу, — Номер Шесть наклонился к его открытке. — Торбьяртл.  
— Отличное имя, если ты хочешь, чтобы противник сломал язык, — посмотрел на Номер Четыре Номер Пять.  
— О, у меня здесь есть Клаус! Клаус отличное имя. Как у Санты, хоть этот толстый засранец и не существует. Мам, я выбрал!  
— Это прекрасно, Клаус, — Грейс погладила его по щеке, а потом повернулась к Номеру Шесть. — А что насчет тебя?  
— Бен, — решительно отозвался тот. — Я сразу выбрал.  
— Замечательно, Бен.

Номер Два задумчиво крутил свою открытку в руках, потом подошел к Грейс и указал ей на одно из имен.

— Прекрасный выбор, Диего. А почему ты его выбрал?  
— М… М… М-Марадонна, — с трудом выговорил Диего.  
— Ты же терпеть не можешь футбол, — отозвался Клаус.  
— Н… н… не в-важно.  
— Мам? — позвала Грейс Номер Три. — А мы можем выбрать себе что-нибудь своё? Не с открытки? Пожалуйста.  
— Конечно можете, Третья, дорогая. Какое имя ты хочешь?  
— Лютер, — отозвался первым Номер Один.  
— Эллисон, — продолжила Номер Три. Они взглянули друг на друга, залились краской и синхронно уставились на носки ботинок.  
— Погодите, — Бен повернулся к Клаусу. — Это разве не этот… Они его крутят всё время.  
— Да, Вишневое красное вино, — Клаус даже изобразил джазовое пение и терзание гитары руками.

Номер Пять хмыкнул, глядя на свою открытку, но опять не успел задуматься об именах. Номер Семь осторожно коснулась его плеча:  
— Не поможешь мне? — она сдержанно улыбнулась. — Не могу выбрать.  
— Давай сюда, — Номер Пять отложил свою открытку, чтобы прочитать имена сестры. — Саша, Лёша, Дима… Серёжа, — после каждого имени он скашивал на Номер Семь взгляд, представляя, пойдёт ли ей это имя. — Тёма, — он поморщился. — Ваня… Это симпатичное, — он улыбнулся, но читать не перестал. — Миша, Вова… Это ужасно звучит, давай его сразу вычеркнем, — он потянулся за ручкой и зачеркнул имя «Вова» несколько раз. — Коля, Рома… — дочитав он поднял открытку перед собой, и повторил имена ещё раз, а потом вынес окончательный вердикт: — Ваня. Звучит очень… как ты, — он улыбнулся. — Согласна?  
— Ваня… — Номер Семь повторила выбранное им имя, глядя в потолок. Потом довольно кивнула, выхватила открытку и направилась к Грейс.

Номер Пять снова взялся за свой список. Его братья и сестры собрались на другом конце стола, представляясь друг другу и заучивая свои новые имена. А он пробежался по строчкам раз, другой, покачал головой и отложил список в сторону.

— Мне ничего не нравится, — он посмотрел на Грейс. — Это обязательно?  
— Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы у тебя был не только порядковый номер, Пятый, дорогой? — мама присела рядом с ним и погладила по спине. — Давай перечитаем список ещё раз, — она потянулась за открыткой и начала читать: — Октавиан.  
— Я, конечно, очень умный, но с таким именем мне что, нужно надеть сандали и завернуться в простыни?  
— Хорошо, — на лице Грейс не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Впрочем, это было ожидаемо. — Константин.  
— Стамбул — не Константинополь.  
— Адриан.  
— Немного поздно отправляться в экспедицию с китобоями за открытием новых арктических видов, не находишь?  
— Штефан?  
— Боюсь, моего художественного таланта недостаточно для выставления в Кёльнском соборе.  
— Флорин.  
— Не очень-то я похож на цветочек.  
— Кристиан.

Номер Пять скрестил руки на груди и выдержал паузу.

— Нет.  
— Может быть мне ему врезать, мам? Что не перебирал так.  
— Всё хорошо, Диего, дорогой, — Грейс придвинулась чуть ближе к Номеру Пять и продолжила: — Василе.  
— Это разве не звание вообще? Типа как василевсы в Византии? — Номер Пять поморщился.  
— Имя «Василе» означает «Король», — тут же выдала справку Грейс. — Уменьшенная версия будет звучать как «Вася». Вася, Василе.  
— А что, — Клаус склонил голову набок, подперев щеку кулаком, и мечтательно пропел: — Ваня и Вася. Вот так парочка!

Номер Пять перенесся к нему, влепил брату подзатыльник и вернулся на место. Грейс накрыла его руку своей, явно давая понять, что больше он с места не сдвинется, пока они не закончат.

— Лука, — продолжила она.  
— Как-то слишком по-библейски.  
— Мариус.  
— А есть имена попроще?  
— Теодор.  
— Серьезно, почему имена, которые не связаны с правлением, связаны с богом? — Номер Пять откинулся назад. — Мне ничего не нравится.  
— Ты можешь сделать как Лютер и Эллисон.

Номер Пять помотал головой. Высвободился из хватки Грейс и снова скрестил руки на груди.

— Тогда что же мы будем делать, Пятый, дорогой?

Номер Пять пожал плечами. Отсутствие имени его никогда особенно не волновало, и он никогда не задумывался, как бы хотел называться.

— Хорошо, — Грейс положила открытку ему в карман пиджака и потрепала по волосам. –Ты подумаешь ещё немного, составишь свой список. И что-нибудь выберешь. Может, Ваня тебе поможет?

Ваня глянула на него из-под челки. Номер Пять знал, что Ване такая задачка уж точно будет под силам. Поэтому он согласно кивнул, улыбнулся напоследок маме и встал из-за стола.

***

Выбор имени затянулся на несколько месяцев. Он так и был Пятым: для отца, для мамы, на миссиях и в разговорах с братьями и сестрами. Пару раз ему пытались навязать какое-нибудь имя, но ни одно не приживалось. Однажды Диего подкараулил его на пути из кухни и выскочил с криком «ВАСЯ». Пятый выронил тарелку с бутербродами с арахисовым маслом и зефиром, и заставил Диего их убирать.

А в день, когда Пятый прыгнул слишком далеко в будущее, он не взял открытку с собой.


End file.
